Comatose
by Tana-vermillion
Summary: Lucy gets magically drugged on a mission, and is now in a comatose state. While Natsu worries about her, the adventures inside of her are only beginning. Who knew that the mind could truly help you get stronger? NaLu, stronger Lucy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people! I got a really big eyes cat plush, so I decided to glue wings on it! My own little exceed! In other news, this is my first actual story, and not oneshots or drabbles! :) I plan on making this long, so hold out k? Kisses!**

Natsu's pov

She is gone. She's alive, and breathing, but to me she might as well be gone. Lucy went on a mission by her self, and somehow ended up in a comatose state. Why won't you wake up Lucy? Erza is sitting in the chair beside Luce, and she is actually crying! Why is she crying, Lucy will come back. Right?

Lucy's pov

It's so dark here. I don't remember exactly what happened, other than the mission.

Flashback

My rent is getting close to due, and I'm nowhere close to paying it. I just hold team Natsu back, and then the missions take longer. I'll just have to go on my own. I walked up to Mira, after having seen a mission asking specifically for a celestial Mage. "Mira, sign me on this mission please!" "Lucy, should you really go on a mission by yourself?" Asked the concerned bar maid."I'll be fine! Don't worry about me, okay?" Iassured her, and she signed me on for that mission. "Be careful, Lucy. " I arrived at a small village, nearly an hour later. I went to the clients house, and he informed me on information on the job. Apparently, a rouge celestial spirit has been causing damage to the Forrest, and I'm to defeat it. I wonder the Forrest, looking for signs of struggle, surprised to find absolutely nothing. Perhaps it was a fake request?

Unknown pov.

The "client" called me on a communication lacrima " she has arrived, and is suspicious of a thing." "You had better keep it that way." I alerted him. Perfect, the plan is going accordingly. Lucy, it's been far to long.


	2. Chapter 2- a whole new world

Natsu's pov

She isn't going to wake up any time soon, and Porlyusica has no idea what's wrong with her. If Porlyusica can't help her, does that mean no one can? I-I just don't know if I can go on without her. Lucy, please wake up!

Lucy's pov

This darkness doesn't seem to end! All around me, and depriving my senses. I can't help but wonder aloud," Am I dead?" The last thing I expected was a response to that, yet I still hear a somewhat familiar voice. "You are not dead Lucy, in fact you are far from it. You are in a sleep like state, yet awake in your subconscious mind." I look all around, trying to find the source of the voice, and suddenly find a door of golden light.' Was that there before,' I think to myself. "Walk through the door, and all your questioned will be answered." I raise an eyebrow. Sure, why wouldn't I walk through a door that a anonymous voice asked me to, that's a brilliant idea! Still, I have to know where I am, so I walk to the golden door, poking a finger at it. I was definitely surprised when it turned into a golden whirlwind, sucking me through it. I find my self in a place I have actually been before, and look to my right, where the figure resides." No way... How? How are you here?" The figure turn toward me, and says, "It's nice to see you too," I take a deep breath, waiting for her to complete the sentence.

Unknown pov

It's been a long time, Lucy. I've missed you. I hope your able to withstand seeing me, and knowing what I will tell you. This will be a hard path, my sweet, but you must take it. Or else the world may truly fall into the darkness.

**Sorry! Please don't kill me! I promise the next chapter will enlighten you! I am so ready to get semester test over with! I literally think they our trying to drill our heads, than insert knowledge... Big thanks to the reviewers and followers: Cliffhanger2, Sopinni, Crazygirl1, and Charlize Chanelle! Have a virtual cookie! See you next time my peeps! Kisses!**


	3. Chapter 3- diseased

**A nice long chappy for ya, eh? Any guesses for the unknown povs? Here's a hint- all but pov four exist in the show, and they all have to do with her training. Sorry for the wait, but we had common core standard tests T-T. Enjoy!**

Lucy's pov

"How? How are you here?" I asked. "It's nice to see you too, daughter." In front of me stood Layla Heartfillia, alive and not having aged. My deceased mother, or so I thought, was standing in the celestial realm with her. Seeing the questions filling my eyes, she began to clear up why I'm here, and how she's alive. "I was very, very sick, and had a slim chance of survival. I had overused my magic, and it was causing me to burn up, from the inside out. I would have died, if crux hadn't found something in his research. There was one way for me to live. I had to become a celestial spirit. I survived the process, which is why I'm here, and I'm alive. The reason I brought you here is because, just as my magic was to powerful for my body to handle, yours will be too. Since I was able to get you before your magic started to destroy you, I am able to tell you this, there is a way to prevent this." I stared in wonder. Not only is she alive, she's a celestial spirit? I couldn't manage that." How do I prevent it?" I asked my mother. "You will have to have more magics to channel you power out of you. Being a celestial Mage, you would have to learn heaven, sky, and other celestial magic. The versions I planed on you learning are heavenly body magic, some more magic of the stars, such as urano metria, and possibly sky dragon slaying, celestial dragon slaying, and life magic." She said. My eyes widened. "That many magics? Dragon slaying? And life magic? Isn't that what the dark Mage Zeref uses?" My mother smiles,"Yes, but Zeref uses it for dark purposes. This training will take at least two years in earth time, but in this portion of the celestial lands, time passes twice as slow. That means it will seem like four years. Are you willing to train, and manage to live through this?" She asked. "Yes, I will train. How will you teach me these magics if you don't know them though?" I asked. My mother chuckled."I can't teach them to you. I actually can't stay here with you, my celestial magic will causes yours to flare, possibly killing you. I love you Lucy, but this will be our last goodbye. Stay here, and they will come to you." She dissipated in a cloud of golden dust."Mom?" I sit there, staring at where she sat, still trying to comprehend that she wouldn't come back. I sit there, and realize I'm crying. I sob, and then everything fades to darkness.

Unknown 1's pov

A message appeared before me, forming out of a golden haze, labeled with a smooth cursive ' From Layla Heartfillia~ I opened the letter to read what it said, although I had a good idea, thinking back to the agreement we made, when I was still in jail. The letter read, (It has been a while since I have spoken with you, but I must alert you that the time has come. She is prepared for your training, and I must leave her, so that she may follow her own path,unobstructed. I put her life in your hands, and expect the best. Don't disappoint me. ) I smiled in slight shock. I find it hard to believe that the time to train her has come, but I will not disappoint. You have my word, Layla. I threw the letter into a candle, and stepped through the golden portal that formed.

Unknown 2's pov

I am sitting in the guild, with Carla, when a note appeared in front of me. "Kyaaaa!" I screamed, falling off my chair. As I scrambled back onto my chair, I grabbed the cream envelope, opening it. (Hello young dragon slayer. I know we have not met, but I think you have probably hoarded about me. I am Layla Heartfillia, and Lucy needs your help. Here is what you need to do, find a candle or fireplace, and throw this note into it. A portal will appear, and you are to walk into it. I understand this may seem suspicious, but for Lucy's sake, trust me~) I'm slightly suspicious, but Lucy is like my big sister, so I will do as it says. Lucky for me, in our guild there's plenty of fire! Don't worry Lucy, I'm coming for you.

Unknown 3's pov

"La da dee, la da dum." I hummed, floating around, when a letter appeared, out of a golden dust. I grabbed the letter, reading the front of the envelope. Layla Heartfillia huh? I guess the time has come. I opened the letter, already knowing what it would say. (Hello _! It has been a very long time since we made this promise, but the time has come. Lucy is alright as of but I need to make sure she stays that way. I require your assistance, you know what to do.) I smiled, it has been quite a while, hasn't it? I will keep our promise Layla, she will end the prophecy.

Unknown 4's pov

A golden letter appeared in front of me, labeled with Layla's recognizable scrawl. It read,( You know why I am mailing you, it is time. She needs your help, and you training. I and the others are waiting for you, you know what to do. Sincerely Layla Heartfillia~) She is ready huh? About time. I stretched, heading to the nearest fire pit. "I'm on my way, Layla." I say to my self.

**Done! *wipes sweat off forehead* I'm sorry if you expected Layla to stay! I have a weird hatred for story's that include her... So any guesses? Thanks for reading! Kisses! And thank you cliffhanger, for reviewing!**


End file.
